Hot Chocolate
by Sarahrose660
Summary: After discovering a secret cupboard in Blaine's room, Kurt learns something about him that he never expected to...


A/N: So this is probably the crackiest, weirdest thing I've every written *hides*.

Hot Chocolate

Kurt curled up on Blaine's bed, history text book held loosely in one hand. His eyes tiredly scanned the pages, skimming over the words without really taking any of them in. Usually, Blaine would help him with history, as it wasn't his best subject, in return for French tutoring, which wasn't Blaine's. But Blaine had spent the day with the rowing team (a sport Kurt would never have expected of him) and after coming back, had run into the shower, locked the door, and been in it ever since. Kurt could still hear the water pounding down even an hour later.

He sighed, slamming the text book shut. No matter how many times he read the book, there was no way he was going to be able to learn any of it without Blaine's help. Getting up from the bed, Kurt considered leaving. He could always ask David to help him out, or one of the mentors who were usually in the library. But he found that he didn't want to. Instead, he put down his book gently, and looked around the room.

It was everything he would expect Blaine's room to be; a merger of football and vogue, classic and new. Two huge posters covered the wall; one Katy Perry and one Zac Efron. Blaine had admitted, under extreme tickling, to having a crush on the Disney star.

Kurt walked slowly over to Blaine's desk, shaking his head at the perfect piles of books and the pens, all in a line. Blaine had even colour-organised them into a rainbow, something which made Kurt have to choke back a snort of amusement. And next to Blaine's desk was The Cupboard. Kurt had never looked in it, or seen Blaine anywhere near it. Whenever they hung out, it just stood there, seemingly useless, or just for decorative purposes.

Curiosity surged up inside Kurt. He could feel himself walking closer to it, until he reached out one hand and caressed the smooth handle tentatively. He paused for a moment, unsure of what he would find. Slowly, he swung open the door… and gasped.

The inside was horrific. A large, silver kettle sat on one of the ledges, all ready full of water and – when Kurt slowly reached out a hand – warm to the touch. Next to it stood a small collection of mugs, each bearing geeky science fiction references. Kurt picked one up gently, tracing the "it's life, Jim, but not as we know it!" caption with one finger before putting it back down, a little too quickly. William Shatner's annoyed face glared back up at him.

The shelf below was just as bad, crammed with tubs and tubs of hot chocolate, by every producer imaginable. There were so many different flavours, from orange to mint to white chocolate, that Kurt felt vaguely sick.

And then there was the final shelf. Small bars of chocolate sat next to a mini grater, delicate curls of chocolate all ready caught in the metal holes. There was a large bag of marshmallows, and – bizarrely – several bags of red vines. Kurt took a step back, horrified and slightly scared… just as Blaine came out of the shower, hair dripping wet as he pulled on a shirt.

He froze as he saw Kurt standing there, eyes wide with shock.

"What is all this?" Kurt whispered, mentally calculating the amount of calories contained in each of the items… there were thousands in total.

"I just… I really like hot chocolate," Blaine replied, waiting to see how Kurt would react. Much to his shock, Kurt began to laugh, softly at first and then louder, until he was in loud hysterics.

"It's not that funny!" Blaine exclaimed in alarm as Kurt collapsed against him, shaking in mirth.

"St… Star Trek mug…" Kurt managed to choke out, earning him another glare from Blaine. When he had eventually calmed down, they sat down on the bed, Blaine watching Kurt closely.

"I do have one question," Kurt asked, smiling.

"Yes?" Blaine replied.

"Do Wes and David know about this?" At Blaine's shake of the head, Kurt leaped up from the bed and ran out the door, laughing.

"I think they need to know," Kurt called over his shoulder. Blaine chased him out of the room, leaving the secret cupboard far behind.


End file.
